La carta
by Brenkis
Summary: Teoría sobre lo que pudo pasar despues del final de temporada.


Esta es mi primera historia, me costo un poquitin de trabajo realizarla pero espero que les guste.

* * *

><p>La carta<p>

Lisa Cuddy se encontraba acostada en la cama de un hotel contemplando en silencio a su pequeña Rachel que dormía tranquilamente abrazada a un oso de peluche. Una semana había pasado después de la última locura de House; aun podía recordar la expresión tristemente vacía del hombre cuando bajo lentamente del auto y se acercaba a ella para entregarle su cepillo. En todos los años de conocerlo, siempre supo como dominarlo, sus caprichos en el trabajo, los comentarios mordaces e hirientes, su sarcasmo, su ironía y su terrible dolor. Siempre lo supo House es alguien que no se guarda lo que piensa que no siempre se media al momento de lastimarla emocionalmente, sin embargo jamás pensó que algún día se atrevería a hacerle un daño físico, ¡Diablos hubiera podido matarlos a todos! La eterna paciencia que le tenia, la elasticidad de su capacidad para perdonar habían llegado al límite, esta vez House se había excedido.

Intentaba quedarse dormida y olvidarse de todo cuando tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, sobresaltada se levanto preguntándose quien podría ser a esas horas de la noche, la única que sabia que se encontraba en ese lugar era su hermana y le había pedido que por favor no le dijera a nadie donde estaba. Angustiada se asomo a la mirilla viendo del otro lado a Wilson.

**C -¿Por qué estas aquí?-**Fue lo primero que le pregunto al dejarlo pasar.

**W-Eres mi amiga Lisa y me preocupa tu bienestar, ¿Cómo te encuentras?-** dijo tranquilamente el oncólogo.

**C -Me siento terriblemente mal Wilson, ¡Tú como querías que estuviera! ¿Como lograste convencer a mi hermana?**

**W -Cálmate y escúchame por favor, no creo que saber como di contigo sea lo que mas te importe, vine por que como ya te dije, me preocupas y pensé que tal vez necesitabas de un amigo pero veo que no es así, de manera que solo te entregare la otra razón por la que estoy aquí. -**Wilson saco de su saco un sobre blanco y se lo entrego a una confundida Cuddy.

**C -¿No me digas que es de…? **

**W –Si, es de House.**

**C -¡Dios! No piensa dejarme tranquila después de lo que me hizo, ¿Que demonios quiere ahora?**

**W –No lo se, solo me pidió que te la diera, estoy totalmente de acuerdo en que lo que hizo fue mas allá de los limites de su estupidez, pero por lo que me dijo y la expresión que tenia en el rostro me parece que de verdad necesita que la leas.**

**C –No creo que lo que diga en esta carta pueda hacer que lo perdone.**

**W –Es posible, pero yo pienso que no es para pedir tu perdón, mas bien, es un adiós.- **Un sentimiento de profunda tristeza invadió el cuerpo de Cuddy al escuchar esa última palabra de los labios de Wilson**. –Será mejor que me vaya y te deje tranquila para que puedas decidir mejor lo que harás con la carta de House, si se te ofrece algo sabes que cuentas conmigo para todo.– **Se acerco para darle el abrazo que sabia que necesitaba y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de ella.

Una vez a solas tomo asiento en la cama, sostuvo el sobre entre sus manos sin saber que hacer, se sintió tentada a romperlo y dar por terminado todo, House no merecía ser escuchado nunca mas, pero la curiosidad por saber le contenido de la carta (las que muy bien podrían ser las ultimas palabras de quien aun es el hombre que ama) pudo mas que ella y rasgo el sobre dándole al miserable doctor una oportunidad mas.

_Lisa._

_Veo que aun queda algo de tus sentimientos por mí si has decidido leer esto. __No espero que me permitas regresar a tu lado solo con lo que te diré aquí, ambos sabemos que lo que hice es imperdonable. _

_Este pedazo de papel no me alcanza para decirte todo lo que mi corazón guarda, pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo por hacerte comprender el por que de mis actos, como siempre intento hacerlo._

_Estabas en todo tu derecho de romperme el corazón cuando terminaste conmigo, no sabes como me duele decir "te lo dije" te advertí que nunca podrías aguantar estar con un bastardo como yo, por mucho que yo te amara y en ocasiones te hiciera feliz, mis constantes errores en nuestra relación tal vez no acabaron con tu amor, pero si con tu paciencia._

_El dolor de mi pierna y mi adicción siempre han sido la venda de mis ojos y no me permitieron ver cuanto me necesitabas en el horrible momento en que tu vida corría peligro, me sentía incapaz de estar a tu lado, el miedo de perderte y quedarme solo esta vez para siempre se apodero de mi, necesitaba de algo en que apoyarme y no pude mas que escudarme en mis pastillas para poder ser el hombre que necesitabas, desafortunadamente para los dos reconociste que no podías con la carga tan pesada que es tener una relación conmigo esta vez el amor no fue suficiente, nunca lo es._

_Me negaba a reconocer que me habías destruido, jamás creí que me haría tanto daño el ya no tenerte es por eso que termine de hundirme en alcohol, putas y droga ya todo se había acabado, la boda falsa fue solo un estúpido intento de lograr una reacción en ti, era un vano intento de hacer que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad, pero ese fue otro error de mi parte ya que nada podrá ser como ante, como siempre no me quería dar cuenta de que tu estabas tan destrozada como yo._

_Se que es inútil decirte todas estas cosas que tu ya sabes de memoria así que terminare diciéndote todo lo que paso por mi cabeza esta última semana, esta de sobra mencionar la idiotez que hice para enfrentarme otra vez a mi rival mas fuerte, pero una vez mas estuviste ahí conmigo a pesar de todo, rescatándome de la muerte de nuevo salvando aquello que me rehúso a perder, mi inservible pierna. _

_También se que intentaste acercarte a mi, te preocupaba saber como estaba, querías saber como me sentía, lamento habértelo dicho de esa manera tan brusca pero era la verdad me sentía herido, derrotado ya si fuerza para seguir adelante. _

_Me sentí tan satisfecho (por no decir feliz) cuando me dijiste que no estabas saliendo con nadie todavía, eso significaba que aun pensabas en mi o eso es lo que quise creer, cuando fui a devolverte el cepillo con la esperanza de hablar contigo sobre nosotros te vi tan feliz en compañía de tu familia que no me atreví a echar a perder un momento en el que estabas tan despreocupada sin embargo algo no encajaba en la ecuación y fue cuando vi a ese sujeto extraño que no parecía ser otra cosa mas que mi posible reemplazo en tu vida y eso me hizo perder la poca cordura que me quedaba._

_De manera que si en algo puedo inútilmente excusar el haber estrellado mi auto contra tu casa, fue por tres simples cosas: celos, ira y frustración._

_Solo me resta decir que lamento haberte causado tanto daño, es necesario que sepas que fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo la mujer que más he amado y lo más importante en mi asquerosa vida, gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí. _

_Atte. El hombre más miserable del mundo. Greg House_

_P. S. Dile a Rachel que la extrañare tanto como a ti. _

Las lagrimas inundaban los ojos de Cuddy se sentía fatal, Wilson tenia razón era una despedida, el adiós mas triste que había tenido en su vida. Finalmente todo había terminado.

Sentado frente a la playa House contemplaba el hermoso paisaje que estaba ante sus ojos, se preguntaba si Cuddy habría leído su carta, sentía la tentación de llamar a Wilson y cerciorarse, pero no tenia ningún motivo ya para seguir interesado, había tomado la mas dura y cruel decisión de su vida, ya no intervendría en la vida de Lisa Cuddy nunca mas, no tenia derecho a seguir lastimándola, sí esa era la mejor opción y el tiempo tal vez podría curar las heridas que ambos se hicieron. Era hora de tomar un rumbo distinto.


End file.
